¿el desmayo inoportuno?
by irupe
Summary: es el segundo capitulo de mi fic shunsui x nanao, Matsumoto se desmaya y no en el mejor momento parananaochan!


-¿Qué hago aquí? –Se preguntaba Nanao mientras miraba a su capitán disfrutando aquella fiesta- debería estar terminando el trabajo… -cuando ella se dispone a marcharse hacia la división 8, alguien apoya una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Quién es?! –Nanao asustada, gira su cabeza rápidamente para ver quien esta junto a ella.

-tran… quila…. Tran… quila… -Nanao se siente aliviada al ver que era Matsumoto Rangiku, pero ¿Qué era ese olor? Dios! Estaba apestando a Sake!!

-¿Qué… haces aquí Matsumoto? –Nanao cubría su nariz con sus manos para poder respirar sin sentir el olor que desprendía Matsumoto.

-¿no era que no ibas a venir… aquí? –dice matsumoto mientras intenta mantenerse en pie.

-no…no… yo… solo pasaba por aquí… -intenta defenderse Nanao.

-y… ¿por que te pasabas por aquí? ¿No tenias que hacer un trabajo muy importante? –

-bueno yo…. – mierda, la tenia atrapada, pede que estuviera ebria pero… no lo aparentaba tanto.

-se que vienes por el… vamos entra, entra!- Matsumoto de pequeños empujoncitos a Nanao para que entrara a la fiesta – entra con el! Con el… con el… con el… -en ese momento Rangiku cae desmayada sobre Ise Nanao.

Nanao la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad pesaba esta mujer, para colmo no había presencia de otra persona que pudiera ayudarla a cargar con ella. Solo quedaba una opción… llevársela a su capitán que, para peor, se encontraba dentro de la fiesta junto con los demás capitanes.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fiesta Shunsui, el capitán de la 8º división, se encontraba conversando son su buen compadre Ukitake-taichou.

-¿como la estas pasando? –le pregunta Ukitake a Kyoraku mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda.

-bien, bien… esto esta mas divertido que años anteriores –aunque el no prestaba atención a su feliz amigo, simplemente miraba indiferente todo a su alrededor, estaba esperando que su teniente vaya a regañarlo como de costumbre, pero no se presento como el esperaba.

-hey shunsui, los únicos cuerdo de aquí somos tu y yo, esto es raro… tu siempre tomas hasta no dar mas. Es que acaso te estas cuidando, ¿o estas esperando a que llegue Nanao? – Ukitake, como buen compadre, conoce perfectamente a Shunsui y sabe que lo mas acertado sería que el estuviese esperando a Nanao.

-si, la verdad estaba esperando a que Nanao-chan se presentara en la fiesta, no me importa lo que me venga a decir, intentaría cualquier pretexto para que se quedara conmigo esta noche-

-¿No le habrás dicho algo que la lastimara o si? Pregunto porque me parece extraño que no haya venido –

-c-claro que no! –intentaba recordar sus palabras cuando hablo por ultima vez con ella, ¿podría ser que sus palabras la hicieron enfadar mas de la cuenta?

Shunsui miraba para todos lados buscando señal de su teniente, miró en donde se encontraba Yoruichi y Soi Fong que estaban cantando canciones que… en realidad no se entendía nada. Observó en donde se encontraba Yachiru y Zaraki, ellos estaban tomando sake tranquilamente, como si eso fuera agua de todos los días.

También miró a "el niño prodigio" y se dio cuenta de que su –siempre borracha- fuku no estaba.

Pero no había señales de su teniente por ningún lado, Kyoraku decidió levantarse de su silla y buscarla el mismo.

Se retira de la fiesta momentáneamente, y se acerca a un árbol enorme, pero no encuentra señales de su fukutaichou, hasta que, difícilmente divisa un bulto en la oscuridad.

Cuando lo ve bien, no puede creerlo, era su teniente cargando un muerto, ¡no! No era un muerto… sino que

Era…

-¿¡matsumoto!? –abre bien grande sus ojos para ver si estaba viendo bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Nanao-chan, al ver el susto que se dio su capitán al verla cargando con el cuerpo de Matsumoto, queda congelada en su lugar, no sabía como esconder su ruborizado rostro.

Ambos en silencio y mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada… hasta que Shunsui respira profundo y decide hablar…

-creo que eh bebido suficiente... –coloca su mano sobre su frente- debería volver a dentro y calmarme.

Continuara…


End file.
